bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
Paraders of the Lost Float/Trivia
Trivia *Table read date: July 29, 2016. *The title and script cover are references to the Indiana Jones movie Raiders of the Lost Ark. *This is the first episode to be written by Steven Davis alone minus Kelvin Yu. *Fox's press release contains several errors.http://www.fox.com/content/bobs-burgers-5717-730pm-0 **The episode is listed as having a parental guidelines rating when actually appeared. **Larry Murphy is listed as voicing a character called Lenny, presumably Lenny DeStefano, but DeStefano doesn't appear. It was likely as typo including Lenny instead of Gretchen who does appear. **Kevin Kline is listed as a guest star voicing Calvin Fischoeder. Fischoeder is seen taking part in the parade but doesn't have any lines, it's also possible that Kline may have recorded dialog that was cut from the aired episode. **H. Jon Benjamin is listed as voicing Speedo Guy who doesn't appear. **John Roberts is listed as voicing a character called Rosetta Free that isn't heard, seen, or referenced. *This is the first-season finale to include the opening sequence since the Season 3 finale "The Unnatural." *Throughout the parade, Gene wears the sasquatch mask he wore as part of his Beefsquatch character in "Beefsquatch". It is not explained why he is wearing it or how he re-acquired the mask from its owner Peter Pescadero as he stated that he returned it to Peter at the end of said episode. *This is the first episode since "The Itty Bitty Ditty Committee" where Gene is shown wearing the burger suit within an episode. He has only worn it during end credit sequences since. *The Bog part of the Bog to Beach parade is likely a reference to Bog Harbor, a town often mentioned in the show. *Trev is seen driving Jimmy Pesto's old car that Tina drove into in "Tina-Rannosaurus Wrecks." *When Linda sees who she thinks is the mayor, she says "Hi, mayor" in the same manner that she did when she saw him at the commodore's ball at Glencrest Yacht Club in "Burgerboss." *A Fox preview trailer for this episode includes a shot not seen in the broadcast episode. It has the family climbing on the float with Gretchen picking Louise up, presumably to lift her up onto the float. Also, Jimmy Jr. is also shown running toward the float in the same shot.https://twitter.com/BobsBurgersFOX/status/865628136259506178 *This is the second consecutive episode where Gene makes a Back to the Future reference. He quotes George McFly's line "Get your damn hands off her!" and then calls Jimmy Pesto Biff, referring to character Biff Tannen. *Gene's says "Say hello to my 50-50 blend" to Jimmy Pesto. This is a reference to the line "Say hello to my little friend" from Scarface which Jimmy Pesto also referenced in "Bye Bye Boo Boo." *Storefronts seen in this episode include, You Can't Sandal the Truth and Super NORMAL Massage Parlor. *Gretchen is seen wearing white stud earrings as part of her costume instead of her usual silver. *Eyebrow Man and his parrot, who first appear in "Moody Foodie", appear at the parade. *Unlike previous episodes where Bob and Marshmallow appear in the same scene, Bob doesn't greet Marshmallow with "Oh, hey Marshmallow." *Gretchen's dolphin tattoo on her upper back which she revealed in "The Unbearable Like-Likeness of Gene is visible. *A total of 1.61 million households watched this episode, down 0.43 on "Glued, Where's My Bob?", the previous season's finale http://www.spoilertv.com/2017/05/final-adjusted-tv-ratings-for-saturday.html *The tattoo that Bob forcibly received in the episode The Equestranauts remains on his back torso. Goofs *The Burger of the day is the "Riding in Cars with Bok Choys" burger, but when the family see the float for the first time, the burger, as it appears through the glass, appears as the "Riding in a Car with Bok Choys" burger. *Gretchen's tattoo appears on the wrong side during the end credits. References Category:Trivia